the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap
Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Synopsis Harry and James swap bodies for the day - but how? Plot It is a Thursday morning. Harry Smith and James Smith are eating breakfast together before they get changed. As they are about to walk up to school, a strange object falls from the sky. James picks it up and looks at it, while Harry tries to pull it off him to look for himself. Suddenly, they have swapped bodies! Both are confused as to how they are looking at their own bodies. They then notice a timer on it that displays "8 hours, 23 minutes", so both agree to keep the body swap a secret. James in Harry's body goes to the 5F classroom five minutes late. David Marshall asks what was keeping him; he tells him it is none of his business. He asks Harry what is wrong with him, who responds "Nothing. I plan on behaving in class today.", which surprises David. Jamie Wallace then sneaks up on Harry and gives him a wedgie, causing James to scream. Jamie laughs and is confused by his unusual reaction, as Harry would normally just get annoyed by a wedgie. Harry in James' body sits down in the 3F classroom. He goes up to The Perfect Pansies Club and starts telling them random facts about vegetables. Gordon Cameron says how important it is to eat vegetables, while Paul McEwan explains that they must always be washed. James pretends to agree with these statements before saying he is going to abolish The Perfect Pansies Club. He proceeds to call Gordon a goody-goody, Paul and Tim McDade OCD freaks and Luke Brittan a midget. All of them burst into tears and tell Emma Kenn, who sends James out of the class. He does a big fart, much to everyone's disgust. Meanwhile, Catriona McMillan applauds Harry for being better behaved than usual, and gives him a merit for his improved behaviour. David is very confused over what has happened to Harry, while Jamie believes he is acting like his little brother. Caleb McKinnon asks Harry if he has any Harriet-Boes, who responds "I don't eat those unhealthy sweets anymore". Caleb then asks the same question to Jordan Sanderson, who predictably responds "I dunno". Meanwhile, Emma makes James sit right in front of her desk due to his bad behaviour. When she starts explaining how to solve a maths problem, James suddenly puts his hand up and asks if he can have a talk with her in private outside. She tells him they can when she is done explaining. As soon as she finishes, the two go outside. Emma asks what he wanted, so James replies "Umm... will you be my new girlfriend?". She angrily yells at him and gives him a referral for his behaviour and asking her out before sending him to Robert Sullivan's office. Later on, Harry and James arrive home. Grace Smith welcomes them back. The two run upstairs and see there is only a minute before they return to their original bodies. They decide to sit down and wait. As they return to their original bodies, they cheer. The next day, Harry goes into the classroom. David says "Welcome, goody-goody Harry!", which confuses him. Catriona goes up to him and tells him to continue his good behaviour and efforts. He then does a fart, shocking her. Meanwhile, James goes to sit at his usual seat, but Emma tells him his new seat is at the front. He is confused and sits there, before trying to talk to his friends, though they want him to leave them alone as he insulted them and decided to abolish their club. He is confused and bursts his nappy. Gordon explains his confusion is a good reason to never rejoin his "stupid club". The post credits scene shows an Athenian coming down to Volcanus, looking frantically for the mysterious object Harry and James used. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes